


Helping Hand

by C1224



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1224/pseuds/C1224
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Helping Hand

Younghyun wiped his sweaty face. Another all-nighter and yet he still couldn't do it. Damn those back flips! He wanted to be an idol not a gymnast. Sometimes Younghyun really wonders if this is for him. 

He’s alone again hours after training. Don't get him wrong no one forced him to stay but he wanted to stay longer, he knew he needed the extra work. Back aching, he knew he was at his limit tonight one more fall and he was sure he was going to injure his back or worse his neck. 

“Brian hyung, are you done for today?” 

He looked toward the door surprised to see Jaebum standing there looking like he was shooting for a magazine cover. He almost forgot to breath. It wasn't a secret Jaebum had a lot of admirers both male and female. He was definitely the trainee most people looked up to. 

“Yeah my back hurts like hell now. Not to mention my knees are starting to pop. What are you doing so late here anyways?” Younghyun said, thankful that he was already blushed from the heat before Jaebum arrived. 

Not receiving a reply from the other he took his towel from the side of the wall mirror and proceeded to talk towards the exit. However before he could go near the door, Jaebum shifted blocking his way and grabbing his arm in the process. Before he could utter a word Jaebum pulled him back towards the wall mirror pushing him slightly onto it. 

“Jaebum?” 

“Hyung you need to stretch your back before you leave. I don't want you to get hurt.” He said quietly placing his hand on Younghyun’s lower back. 

“How could you help me stretch my back in this position.” Younghyun whispered knees shaking not knowing what has gotten into the other. 

“Let me show you hyung.” Jaebum chuckled as he turned the other around making Younghyun face the mirror. 

“You know, I could get use to this view. Whenever I see you, you always seem so lost in your own thoughts.” He whispered as he let his hands wonder Younghyun’s body. “Not that I don't enjoy that pout of yours when you focus on making you body move right. Look isn’t this a view?” Jaebum whispered the last words to Younghyun’s ear, looking at him in the mirror before biting down the other’s neck. 

Younghyun pressed himself on the cold mirror letting his moans fog the glass up. 

“Hyung tell me what you want me to do to you.” Jaebum whispered between biting the others neck and letting his hands tease the other. 

“Please…please” Younghyun moaned, rubbing himself on Jaebum’s hand. 

“As you wish”


End file.
